


Blackout

by comradecourt



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Wake up. Blink. Rub your eyes. And stop monologuing.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heroines Fest 2010 Prompt: Kate Bishop / Bucky Barnes, being a girl without superpowers is hard; dating a man that's 'too old' for you is easy.

_The last thing you remember is ….  
  
You can’t remember it.  
Everythingissofuzzyand  
OW  
  
Aghcrapdamnit head is exploding  
  
Maybe your memory of last night leaked out of the splitting crack in your head? Your skull is having aftershocks of the earthquake of the searing headache. You can hear the blood pounding in your ears, no it’s your own heart. It’s beating in your head. Wait, that doesn’t make sense. Nothing is really making much sense right now. Like… Why does it smell like Old Spice? You don’t remember your room smelling like this.   
  
Why is this all happening in the third person? First person… Second Person. You never really paid much attention in English class. Maybe you should have. Maybe this is your inner monologue. The one you have before you die or wake up in some creep’s bedroom. Hmmm this could land you a best selling book and a movie adaptation.   
_  
 _Wake up. Blink. Rub your eyes. And stop monologuing._  
  
Now it’s all coming back.   
  
Last night Kate and the other Young Avengers were supposedly busting a drug ring, a non-existent drug ring, which actually turned how to be an AIM breeding ground. Luckily Bucky was there to save their asses… Wait no. What happened? Tommy, Billy, and Eli were kicking ass. And she… She aimed for the douche who was giving Eli trouble and then… _Oh_.   
  
She had been knocked unconscious.  
  
Unaware that an AIM jerk-off had got her from behind.  
  
So here she was, wherever she was.  
  
Kate rolled over in the bed wincing at the throbbing pain at the back of her head. Rubbing the back of her skull she could feel the gauze pad, slowly tracing the self adhesive tape wrapped around her head. She’s going to get a lot of stares when she goes to school today. Shit!  
  
She had school today, and she’s in some stranger’s bed that smells like Old Spice!  
  
Fumbling around Kate got up from the bed, very slowly. Pffft, yeah right this headache wasn’t gonna go away even if she took it easy. What she needed was… Aha! Well whoever was housing her for the night was a true gentleman (and or woman).   
  
On the nightstand there was a bottle of Tylenol Extra Strength and a bottle of water; making sure the pills were in fact Tylenol, and the water was indeed unopened. She mentally thanked the gods that whoever held her captive wasn’t a complete freak. Hmm, now to find out whom this mysterious person was. And what better way to find out then to root through a person’s nightstand! (Kate’s methods of identification were always full proof.)  
  
A gun  
  
A magazine, which was clearly not chosen for the articles. (A chick in a bikini top on a motorcycle? That magazine definitely has a pull out center fold spread. She wasn’t even going to touch that magazine, ew!)  
  
A pack of Big Red gum  
  
A blue Bic lighter  
  
And a pack of Lucky Strike cigarettes  
  
Un-amused by the drawers contents she shut it and opened the drawer underneath it to find briefs and socks. Except one item in particular struck her interest; Kate should’ve known it’d be him. Smirking, she decided to take the item as a memento (or blackmail).   
  
Opening the door to the room, Kate padded down the hallway and went downstairs to the kitchen where she knew she’d find her captor. And there he was sipping a cup of coffee; a smug grin on his face as he handed Kate her backpack.  
  
“I was going to grab a change of clothes for you, but I didn’t want you to freak out about me going through your drawers.”   
  
“Oh yeah by the way, nice boxers Bucky” Kate held up the item she had stolen earlier from the drawer. A pair of blue cotton boxers with the famous Captain America shield emblem on the front.  
  
“Those were a gift from Steve.” Bucky looked down into his coffee mug distractingly.  
  
 _“Ohhhhh…? “_  Kate raised an eyebrow, a mischievous grin on her face as she grabbed the backpack.  
  
“You should get going, or else you’ll be late for school.” Bucky deadpanned as he set his empty mug on the counter.  
  
“Mhmm, you’re trying to change the subject, Mr. Barnes.” Kate poked Bucky’s chest playfully as she looked up to him.  
  
“I suppose so, Ms. Bishop.” Bucky smirked as he looked down at Kate.  
  
“Well, I better get going. I’ll just stop by my place and shower; I’ll probably be only a few minutes late for school. …. Hey, uh. Thanks… For last night, I mean. And uh I’ll give you your sweats and t-shirt later? ...When I’m not wearing them.” Kate smiled as she placed a chaste kiss on Bucky’s cheek.  
  
“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you unconscious in a warehouse to wake up the next morning confused and pissed off?”  
  
“A suck ass one?”   
  
“Go, you’ll be late” Bucky chuckled as he led her out the door.  
  
“I will be back to thank you properly later, Mr. Barnes.” Kate purred as she placed another kiss on his cheek, leaving him watch her as she walked down the street to the nearest metro stop.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Kate had lost a visual on her target three blocks ago, but she figured he’d probably sensed her tracking him and decided to shake her off his trail. Please, as if she was an amateur. Kate wrapped the loosened scarf tighter around her neck, feeling the cold chill of the evening she shuddered in response. Or maybe it was her instincts warning her that she needed to be more alert.   
  
“I’m surprised you lost me. Usually archers have good eyes.” Kate jumped what seemed like 10 feet in the air as a heavy hand was placed on her shoulder, she grabbed the hand ready to flip the person over her head before she felt the cold metal wrist below the glove.  
  
“Jesus, Bucky! I told you not to sneak up on me like that! …You trying to give me a heart attack?” Kate released Bucky’s hand turning to face him as she gave him a lighthearted smile.  
  
“Sorry, just seeing if any of that training paid off.” Bucky smirked as he shoved his hands in his pocket.  
  
“And did it?” Kate raised an eyebrow her lips curved; amused that Bucky would be testing her skills even now.  
  
“You hesitated a little too long.”  
  
“That’s because I realized it was you.” Kate narrowed her eyes as she pursed her lips.  
  
“Really?”   
  
Bucky had that tone in his voice; the one Kate hated so much. The condescending asshole tone, as she liked to call it. But she knew how to deal with it, reply with more snark.  
  
“Yeah,  _really_.” Kate crossed her arms as her stomach let out a violent growl, nothing was intimidating about having an empty stomach. Maybe she shouldn’t have skipped school before lunch to go training. …Or find her current beau.  
  
“You skipped lunch again, didn’t you?”   
  
“No! ……Maybe….. Yes.” Kate bit her lip, pouting as best she could.  
  
“You know there’s some kids out there who aren’t lucky enough to be able to go to school.” Bucky gave her that look, and damn it he sure knew how to make her feel guilty.  
  
“Yeah well this is different. I’m training to be a full time superhero.” That sounded a lot less ridiculous when she had thought of it in her head.  
  
“…Kate, do you really want to live that life?” Bucky gave her a worried glance as he unlocked the door to his apartment, letting her in first. (Kate could get used to this old fashion courtesy).  
  
“Agh, do we really have to talk about this now? I was just about to ‘thank you’ for last night.” Kate did finger quotes emphasizing that his reward wasn’t wholesome and good-natured in intentions as she plopped down on the couch in the living room.  
  
“Kate, I’m serious. You really want to do this for the rest of your life? Get banged up every night, and then go out the next day to do the same thing?” Bucky frowned as he joined her sitting beside her on the couch. Placing a gentle hand on her cheek he tilted her head to the side; lifting the bandaged on the back of her head to check on the wound.  
  
“I’m serious too, I want to do this, Bucky. I don’t want to have some boring nine to five job every other schmuck in this city has, I want to help protect people who need my help. I can’t help them behind a desk. ..So, how bad is it?”  
  
“I just.. I get worried; you’re not like the others, Kate. You don’t have any super powers. You can’t take as much as the other can.” Bucky paused letting out a sigh before he continued. “It’s scabbing over fine, the dressing will need to be changed later.” Bucky left the couch and went into the kitchen, the sound of the drawers opening and closing filling the deathly silence that had followed the awkward turn of the conversation.  
  
“So you’re saying I shouldn’t join the Avengers and become a fulltime hero because I don’t have any super powers? Bucky, you’re a hypocritical asshole. You bruise and bleed just like I do!” Kate scowled; her headache was starting to come back again.  
  
“Kate… Last night could’ve been worse.”  
  
“And it wasn’t! I’m fine! ..I mean I got a concussion but… I’m okay.” Kate let out a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.  
  
“What if you died? It wouldn’t have been fine then.” Bucky winced; his words weren’t the most comforting.  
  
“…Buck, I put on this costume knowing the risks involved. I’m not a kid.” Kate fiddled with her plaid school skirt, not having time to go and change into more comfortable clothes.  
  
“I know, Kate. We wouldn’t be together if you were.”   
  
“Seems like you have other reasons for being upset.”  
  
“Guess I’m just being selfish. “ Bucky shrugged as he entered the room with a sandwich on a plate and a glass of milk placing them on the end table beside the couch, closest to Kate as he sat beside her.  
  
“Awww, well I guess I can’t hate you forever if you’re just being a romantic. Selfish purposes I suppose are a valid reason for trying to convince the one you love not to follow her dreams and ambitions.” Kate smirked as she pressed her lips firmly against Bucky’s own lips, teasingly sucking on his bottom lip as she pulled away from the kiss.   
  
“You going to thank me for my rescue efforts from last night?” Bucky raised a brow suggestively.  
  
“Mmmm… Maybe.” Kate ran her fingers up Bucky’s right arm, a loud growl came from Kate’s stomach.  
  
“First you need to eat. Err, I hope you don’t mind a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”   
  
“You are full of surprises, Mr. Barnes. PB and J sandwiches are my favorite.” Kate grinned kissing Bucky on the cheek. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich making boyfriend, who could ask for anything more?  
  
Bucky smiled warmly down at her, placing a reassuring hand on her hip. ….The seemingly warm touchy feely moment ruined by Kate’s violent stomach growl.  
  
“Eat first, thank me afterwards.”


End file.
